


Starting From Zero (Podfic)

by froggyfun365



Category: CW Network RPF, Kane (Band)
Genre: 2011 RPF Big Bang, Amnesia, Big Bang Challenge, Community: rpf_big_bang, Curtain Fic, Domestic, Infidelity, Kid Fic, M/M, Music, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, RPF, Slash, Wordcount: 30.000-50.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfun365/pseuds/froggyfun365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris thought he had the perfect life - the perfect husband, two perfect daughters. It was all just...perfect. But then the reality set in, work and kids cause stress between Chris and his husband, Steve, and before he knows it, their marriage is in name only and he can't even remember the last time they spoke more than two words to each other. Having had enough of Steve's drinking and sleeping around, Chris decides enough is enough and plans to leave with their daughters. But before he can put his plan into action, a terrible accident changes everything. Now, Steve's in charge, and he has to relearn how to be a father, and - more importantly - how to be a husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting From Zero (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Starting from Zero](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/68712) by sweet_lyri. 



> Written and recorded for the 2011 rpf_big_bang, includes apperances by various CW RPF.
> 
> Music: Opening and interludes = "Fast Car" by Christian Kane; Closing = "Here Comes the Sun" by Steve Carlson

**WITH MUSIC** \- 3:24:32 (187 MB), [DOWNLOAD HERE](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/starting-from-zero).

Part 1:

Part 2:

Part 3:

AND

**WITHOUT MUSIC** \- 3:22:01 (185 MB), [DOWNLOAD HERE](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/starting-from-zero).

Part 1:

Part 2:

Part 3:

38,000+ words... Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally recorded in 2011, finally cross-posting now! Better late than never :)
> 
> Comments are love!


End file.
